This invention relates to a method for controlling a vehicle equipped with a mini tire as the spare tire.
Conventionally, to make a definitive recognition that a vehicle is turning, the ratio of a short-term correction coefficient to a long-term correction coefficient is determined for the left and right non-drive wheels, and a probable lateral acceleration G is computed from the difference in these ratios. If it is doubtful that the vehicle is turning, computation of the long-term correction coefficient is suspended, and a probable lateral acceleration G is computed using the long-term correction coefficient fixed in value as computed at the point of suspension and a short-term correction coefficient re-computed periodically.
In this method, in the event that a turn is in doubt, for example, when an antilock control operation is to be performed, the vehicle cannot be controlled accurately since the long-term correction coefficient fixed at the point of suspension is being used.